Meine liebe Little Red Riding hood
by Androgyne Light
Summary: Lorsque Harry dépasse les bornes, Severus Rogue se met en tête de lui faire payer... Voilà, comment à cause d'un pari stupide s'ouvre autour du jeune Potter un monde de complots, débauches et perversions...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Je promets solennellement de ne pas dire prout à J.K. Rowling.

**Remarque : **La tête des acteurs n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'idée que je me fais d'eux…

Septième année : Dumbledore n'est pas mort et…Comme vous le verrez, Rogue assure deux postes. Professeur de DCFM et de Potions… Uniquement pour les septièmes années.

Et que fait Lucius hors de prison ? Lol 'je ne suis pas très coordonnée. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec le sixième et le septième tomes.

..Le _lime_ est une scène qui sous-entend des rapports sexuels et décrit souvent des attouchements plus ou moins poussés.

...Bon, y'aura ça, d'accord ? Et du YAOÏ! - court en cercles - (mais j'avertirais…)

…

* * *

- 

« AH ! Tu fumes ?! »

« Drago, sors d'ici, tu veux… »

Lucius se tourna machinalement vers son fils. C'est l'homme assit à ses côtés qui venait de parler, d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle fit frissonner le sorcier blond.

-

Tous deux assis dans un long divan de velours rouge, Lucius presque allongé, les genoux repliés sur un coussin, et Severus, qui tirait nonchalamment sur sa cigarette. Il soupira, accordant un regard pour le moins désintéressé au jeune homme. Ce dernier l'observait toujours, sourcils froncés, puis s'en alla très lentement de la pièce en se dandinant, ses cheveux blonds frottant avec délicatesse sa nuque dénuée et pâle. Lucius serra les dents, les yeux fermés, s'attendant d'avance au bruit crispant des portes qui se mettaient à claquer de fureur quand son fils était dans les parages.

Ils ne disaient rien, ne se parlaient presque pas, et pourtant, c'est à peine s'ils avaient besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Le blond s'étendit plus encore, posa ses yeux au plafond orné de peintures somptueuses et soupira de nouveau, ce qui énerva singulièrement le professeur de Potions.

« J'ai faim… », soupira l'aîné des deux.

Et ceci dit, Lucius se pourlécha les babines, tandis que son collègue avait son attention rivé aux branches qu'agitai le vent, de l'arbre majestueux qui trônait au dehors, dans la brume matinale.

Un rire poussa de ses lèvres fines, lorsque Rogue se mit tout à coup debout, et déclara posément :

« Je ne suis pas à ton service. »

Ses yeux brillants s'étaient éteints d'un souffle. Il s'apprêta à partir. Et un sourire désabusé planait sur ses lèvres. Peut-être était-il temps qu'il rentrer vaquer à ses affaires. L'homme amorça un mouvement, mais préféra se pencher jusqu'à frôler son ami et attraper vivement le cendrier posé sur son torse.

Le blond le regarda faire. Sans sourire, il insista.

« Va me chercher à manger. »

« Je ne suis pas à ton service. », répéta Severus, en détachant chaque syllabe comme s'il eut affaire à un enfant capricieux. Là-dessus ses doigts écrasèrent la cigarette.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit le Seigneur… », protesta d'un ton doucereux Lucius.

Il se mordit les lèvres, voyant qu'il venait de faire mouche. Car le professeur se mit à trembler. De rage ? De désespoir, non ? A moins qu'il ne se contienne…

« Allez, Sevy, encore un peu… »

Que je te voie, songea-t-il, amusé.

« Bien. », lâcha Severus au bout d'un moment. Il reposa ses bras le long de son corps, en signe de bonne volonté et eut un geste pour le moins…rogue, sorte de révérence sarcastique envers son compagnon étendu.

-

Tel qu'il demeurait, il guettait, et avait guetté la venue de Narcissa toute la matinée durant. Cette femme, pareille à toutes les autres! En cet instant, il détestait son comportement désinvolte comme jamais.

Sur ce, le brun, bien qu'il n'aima pas ça, se mû d'un geste gracieux, tourna les talons et parvint à la porte de la cuisine. La pulsation de son cœur lui battait les tempes…Presque autant que le bruit atroce du blond qui claqua les dents d'impatience. Il savait depuis longtemps que ce qui retenait leur amitié après tout ce temps, c'était cette envie commune de ne rien dire… Ne pas mettre de mots sur ce qui ne s'exprime pas. Son vêtement, serré sur les hanches, le gênait fortement. Cependant…d'un coup d'épaule, Severus se débarrassa de sa cape, or ses pensées se redirigèrent tout naturellement sur Lucius Malefoy. Il s'attacha les cheveux qui lui couvraient les épaules d'un voile noir en queue de cheval, avant de s'abaisser au ras du sol.

L'homme ouvrit une porte d'armoire, saisissant avec aisance les mets qui lui étaient devenus familiers, maniant d'une autre main la poignée d'un tiroir, et s'approcha de plus près, lorsqu'il le sentit.

Sa baguette apparut presque aussitôt entre ses doigts, qu'il pointa sur la gorge de cet homme, dès qu'il se fut tourné. Son visage qu'il releva face au sien, Rogue écarquilla les yeux, et murmura d'une voix parfaitement contrôlée :

« Tu devrais arrêter de te parfumer. Ça te tuera, un jour. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil, fit exprès de jeter un coup d'œil au ralenti à la porte qu'il avait refermé derrière lui.

« Il ne te plaît pas… ? »

Sa voix se termina sur un chuchotement, il n'avait pas encore finit que ses mains se posèrent sur la table de travail, autour de la taille de Severus, qui réfréna un frisson.

Il détestait ça, d'autant qu'il arrivait à Lucius de faire des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas, il détestait qu'on le mette en prison…Et qui plus est de cette façon.

Les lèvres de cet être, tout près de lui, trop près de sa bouche, se recourbèrent en un léger rictus, et il se plaisait. Il se plaisait à être là.

Du bout des doigts, alors, le blond fourra sa main gracile dans le magnifique plat qu'avait laissé Narcissa sur le comptoir, et soudain apparut une fraise qu'il présenta à l'entrée de la bouche de Severus. Il la secoua doucement, et en força bientôt le passage. Sa victime paraissait tout à la fois impassible et désenchantée, et étrangement renfermée, la pulpe du fruit rougissant ses lèvres.

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de nourriture. », gronda le Mangemort d'une voix calme.

La première fois…Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils ne se parlaient plus…

« Malefoy. Je ne suis pas… »

Le Mangemort en question s'immobilisa brutalement. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon sombre qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler l'uniforme de Poudlard à Rogue. Il se sentait vraiment idiot d'essayer de penser à autre chose de cette manière…Tandis que ce dernier…n'eut tout simplement le temps de faire mine d'être concentré sur sa propre tenue. Peut-être parce que Lucius l'agrippa violement par l'entrebâillement de son vêtement et le cogna contre le rebord en chêne.

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Severus le considéra, dix secondes durant. Quand il tenta de se redresser et le domina de son attitude sévère, Lucius éclata de rire.

« Dans ce cas… tu ne serais pas venu, _mon petit professeur_… »

Rogue céda soudainement sous la pression de ses doigts, et s'affala à terre. Dans un réflexe, il prit le poids de la chute sur le bras qui ne tenait pas sa baguette magique. Le blond songea aux nombreuses autres fois. Il s'était convaincu que même rappeler à son bon Sevy qu'il est professeur l'excitait davantage encore…

« Pense à Drago. », s'énerva le _bon Sevy_… humilié, conscient qu'il échapperait de peu à son engagement si Drago défiait une fois de plus les interdits de son père.

Triomphant, Lucius n'était pas tombé, lui, et le domptait de toute sa hauteur, plein de sang-froid.

« Amusant. Tu le connais pourtant. »

Le professeur sourit malgré lui…et ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise, en entendant la suite.

Lucius s'était mit à chuchoter.

« Toi comme moi l'avons baisé, non ? »

Le Mangemort blond riait tout doucement, et fit signe à son ami de se relever. Ils avaient assez joués au chat et à la souris pour aujourd'hui. Aussi la colère de Sevy ne l'importunait pas davantage. Il savait ô combien que tout ceci n'empêcherait pas son bon professeur de baiser encore son fils par la suite…

Il se remit en effet debout, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les yeux baissés sur le sol, il paraissait s'être arrêté de respirer. Lucius jouait avec les pans de la veste de Rogue, en chantonnant, et commença à le manger des yeux, puis à le manger tout court. Severus sentit qu'il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, étonné, et y répondit.

« J'ai faim. », susurra le blond, acceptant d'un gémissement rauque le bassin qui se collait à lui.

-

-

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Avant tout, je m'excuse du retard occasionné par de très nombreux ratages et autres banalités qui font partie de la vie comme la panne d'inspiration alors que j'en suis déjà à écrire quelque chose comme le quinzième chapitre. Donc, en gros, je n'ai pas d'excuse puisque je pouvais très bien envoyer ce chapitre mais je suis vraiment flemmarde faut croire.

RAR : Merci à mes très nombreux revieweurs… et euh ceci n'est pas sarcastique parce que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il y ait au moins deux personnes qui lisent ma - erf – trouvaille. Alors, merci hin merci merci :3

À Real or not : moi aussi ça m'a l'air intéressant donc oui, je continue : ) Merci

serenity444 : rha je sais je sais mais écrire ce chapitre m'a inspiré pour le reste de l'histoire…c'est une sorte de prologue ou je sais pas quoi…Et puis celui-ci alors, gni. Je pars vraiment en ...euh castagnettes. Merci à toi : D

* * *

.. 

«Harry ! »

-

« Hermione ? »

Le Survivant entrouvrit les lèvres, mais se contint.

« Le cours est fini. », lui rappela Ron d'une voix guillerette. Ceci dit, il lui tapota l'épaule et sortit de la pièce, comme les autres, en prenant le temps de l'attendre au passage.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune homme le regarda plus longtemps, finissant par céder au sourire que lui inspirait le rouquin.

Il régnait dans les couloirs une atmosphère pesante, aussi ils marchèrent en silence plusieurs mètres, en songeant pour l'une à la rentrée des classes, le garçon à la droite d'Hermione et qui marchait en silence ruminait quant à lui ses pensées, et le rouquin pensait paisiblement au dîner.

« Hermione, je t'ai laissé une plume. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, et sur ce ton enjoué, Ron s'approcha vivement d'elle à petits pas de lutin et lui souffla son haleine au visage afin de faire s'envoler la plume posée sur sa chevelure auburn.

Hermione ne dit rien, car le garçon semblait de bonne humeur à la sortie d'un cours…Ce qui était rare. Ils revenaient en effet d'un cours particulièrement pénible de Sortilèges, au cours duquel ils eurent à dévier des aiguilles qui tombaient en projectile sur la tête de leur partenaire. Ron, qui avait failli tuer Harry au passage, était venu vaillamment au secours de son amie en transformant toutes ses aiguilles en plumes. Le professeur Flitwick lui colla un zéro en arguant « qu'on était pas en métamorphose non mais. »

Puis il soupira tout à coup, armant son haleine en direction d'Harry qui stoppa net.

« Qui avez-vous à présent ? », demanda la jeune Gryffondor en devinant la source du problème.

Prise d'un courant d'air, elle resserra aussitôt le col de sa cape autour de son cou.

« Rien, justement. », dit Harry, la voix rauque. Il shootait dans un caillou qu'il avait créé spécialement pour passer ses nerfs dessus.

- On doit travailler…pour…pour après., reprit le rouquin.

Sur ces mots, Ron s'arrêta à son tour, et comme Harry semblait continuer son chemin sans lui, il le retint par la manche.

-

Le nez courbé, le visage renfermé, et fixant le sol d'un œil de poisson, il grogna quelque chose.

« Pour…Potions. » grommela-t-il en prononçant surtout le dernier mot…d'une voix doucereuse.

A sa droite, le jeune homme éclata de rire devant cette imitation parfaite, tandis que Hermione s'empêchait à tout prix de sourire, hochant seulement la tête d'un petit :

« Très ressemblant. »

Des élèves les dépassèrent brusquement en courant. Harry les regarda s'éloigner d'un air songeur, et exceptionnellement Ron fut le premier et le seul à le remarquer, l'observant baisser ses yeux au sol car la jeune fille à ses côtés fouillait nerveusement dans son cartable.

« J'ai cours ! », s'écria-t-elle. Elle ne freina pas, et au contraire, courut au devant d'eux.

- Déjà ? Avec qui ?, s'étonna Harry qui tenta tant bien que mal d'accélérer le pas afin de la rattraper.

- Runes ! lui répondit-elle précipitamment, tout en se recoiffant en vitesse, et tout cela sur un ton de reproche comme s'il devait obligatoirement avoir appris son horaire à elle par cœur.

Ron fronçait les sourcils depuis un moment déjà. A dire vrai, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour courir après elle, et commencer à protester.

« Qui ça? Hictor? Victor?! »

- Vector !, corrigea Hermione.

-

Ils étaient arrivés au pied des escaliers en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, puéril, Harry se décoiffait méticuleusement en vue de Potions alors que les deux élèves, plus loin, discutaient. Manifestement, la jeune fille essayait d'écouter son ami d'une oreille patiente, une main trifouillant dans son sac.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton _Amant Secret_ ? »

Ron la fixait d'un regard qui, à part « _Heeeiiin ?_ » n'insinuait pas grand-chose.

La jeune femme relâcha soudainement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, ses cheveux retombant en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Et si ça se fait, c'est ce Hector… »

- Victor.

- Oui. Bon, dit-il en ronchonnant.

La Gryffondor souffla bruyamment, mais souriait. Elle posa son sac à terre, et se relevant, murmura doucement :

« Ron, regarde-moi. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai une aventure avec un professeur ?»

A présent, Harry les regardait, ennuyé. Il leur tourna volontairement le dos lorsqu'il vit qu'une main de Ron tremblait, et fit mine de s'intéresser à un tableau représentant un cheval assis sur un chevalier.

« Nonnon. Bien sûr que non. »

Le jeune homme marmonna entièrement cette phrase, ce qui fit que son amie se pencha sur lui, tendant l'oreille, et nota que ses oreilles à lui devenaient rouges pivoine.

« Septima Vector…est une femme. »

Ron releva la tête, horrifié.

« Et mon Amant Secret, comme tu dis…

Elle fronça le nez. Est-ce que Harry était bel et bien entrain d'injurier un tableau ?

« N'est autre que Ronald Weasley… »

Et elle termina cette phrase sur un sourire à peine voilé. Puis, saisissant le menton de Ron, l'embrassa sur le front.

Le rouge lui montant soudain aux joues de confusion, elle arriva derrière le dos d'Harry , sur le point de faire rouler le tableau dans les escaliers, et tout en lui arrachant à moitié le bras pour vérifier l'heure, se confondit en « Oh Merlin ! Oh, Merlin ! »

Harry partit en avant. Il s'immobilisait cependant à chaque mètre, car son meilleur ami se faisait languir, lui qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis que Hermione avait disparue de sa vue.

« Ron. »

-

Cela dit, le jeune homme fit glisser la cape sur son épaule, puis sous son bras, et la serra contre lui, bien qu'il ait froid. Il ne pouvait supporter cet air, et se déshabillait souvent, se dévêtait de pulls, de capes, surtout en cours. L'atmosphère ne lui paraissait pas si étrangère que cela, après tout. Elle l'avait finalement forgé à travers toutes ces années.

Il attendit encore un peu, et finit par s'impatienter, ses jambes décidant pour lui, il laissa Ron à ses pensées. Préfèrerait-il sans doute les siennes…

Arrivé à une intersection, il sentit une main sur son épaule, et son ami, qui s'adressa à lui, revenu de nulle part.

« Je t'ai suivi. »

Je vais le tuer, pensa Harry, néanmoins amusé. Ron dût voir son sourire, il marmonna pour lui-même :

« Le Garçon qui a Survécu marche seul. »

- Dois-je y comprendre un sous-entendu ? gloussa bêtement le brun.

Le soir tombait. Le soleil se mourrait pourtant encore à petits feux, sur la colline presque en lisière de la Forêt interdite.

« Oui. », admit le plus roux des deux compères.

- Encore trois étages…, annonça Harry presque en soupirant d'ennui.

-

C'est comme s'il ne l'entendait plus.

Mais il tendit l'oreille, aux abords de la bibliothèque, ils la dépassèrent, Ron se passant la main dans les cheveux, les secoua et chuchota d'une voix blanche des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas tout à fait.

« Pitié. Qu'elle ne nous voie jamais. »

-

Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers, si bien que surpris par le baron Sanglant qui manqua le traverser, Ron se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe, et regarda sans oser montrer sa fureur le fantôme flotter le reste de son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« La pitié. », finit par lâcher Harry.

Le Survivant pivota à moitié vers son ami, l'observant d'un air sérieux. La Grosse Dame leur faisait face.

« La pitié, répéta le jeune homme.

La pitié n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

- Ce n'est pas le mot de passe, déclara d'un ton sans vie, morne et on dirait, carrément endormie, la Grosse Dame tout de rose vêtue.

Ron n'accorda pas un seul regard au jeune homme qui lui, le fixait intensément. Ce dernier n'ouvrant pas la bouche, Ron bredouilla deux mots, aussi animé que la grosse dame.

« Calamar végétarien. »

L'unique élève présent à cette heure étudiait les propriétés de la pierre philosophale, occupé à bâcler un schéma grotesque, avachi à une table tout au fond de la salle commune. Ron prit conscience qu'il l'observait et ferma les yeux, rougissant.

Le prochain cours aurait lieu dans moins d'une heure. Harry monta directement et Ron, hésitant à ouvrir son sac ou rester planté là, le suivit sans grandes convictions, avant de redescendre rapidement et prendre ses cours.

D'abord penché, sur sa valise, le brun s'agenouilla plus franchement devant avant de s'écraser dessus et s'allongea de part et d'autre du matelas en scrutant le dessous de son lit.

Ron pénétra dans la pièce, referma la porte dans son dos, et avisa son propre lit, éparpillant ses affaires dessus. Harry réfréna un rire en l'entendant s'écrier : « mes plumes ! ». Puis il se retourna et le regarda se dépêtrer, déjà entortillé dans ses draps, et enfin, tomber en arrière. Et c'est là qu'il décida d'agir, s'avança, contourna le grand lit à baldaquin et lui tendit la main.

Il tira fort, et finit par l'avoir, lui et son gargantuesque appétit, son implacable poussée de croissance qui faisait que Harry se sentit subitement tout petit face à lui. A propos d'appétit…

Ron lui sourit, approcha une main en feignant de vouloir le pousser à son tour, l'attrapa alors par la nuque. Remontant avec lenteur sa main à même la peau du jeune brun pétrifié, et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Doigts qui s'effacèrent devant sa propre bouche et qu'il pressa, tout doucement.

Harry se démena à lui détacher sa cravate, déboutonner sa chemise et ceci fait, l'enlaça, de ses bras attachés à sa taille, sa tête posée à même son épaule, il esquissa un sourire.

Vous qui croyez encore que l'on n'embrasse qu'avec les lèvres ; mais les vrais baisers sont des sourires.

« Harry... », soupira le jeune homme. Il ouvrait petit à petit sa chemise à lui, et fourra sa bouche dans le creux de sa gorge, ses mains glissant sans hésitation et délicatement dans la courbe de son dos. Le brun étouffa un gémissement et murmura un « oui » précipité, ses doigts fins se dégagèrent de sa cravate, et plongèrent dans les cheveux du roux pendant que son corps ployait sous l'excitation et le poids de Ron qui l'abattit tellement doucement sur le matelas qu'il ne s'en aperçut pas.

Le Survivant percevait faiblement le battement de son cœur exalté de désir, le jeune homme lui arrachait des soupirs saccadés qu'il ne contrôla bientôt plus, paralysé par ses lèvres qui descendaient toujours plus bas, ses lèvres le faisant encore frémir. Harry alla pourtant contre son meilleur ami quand dans un baiser, celui-ci se mit à lui ôter son pantalon d'uniforme. Le brun retira soudainement sa main des cheveux de Ron, et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens, le repoussant lentement. Il se retrouva comme qui dirait face à un mur… Impassible, le rouquin emprisonna insidieusement la main et la cala au-dessus de la tête de Harry, gémissant, qui sentait maintenant le sang palpitant ses tempes, et protesta, ennuyé :

« Dean…Seamus. »

Ron nicha son menton dans son cou.

« Et alors ? »

En sentant sa jambe remonter contre son entrejambe, Harry plaqua ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, rouge.

« Ils devraient être dans cette pièce! Que crois-tu qu'ils sont sensés faire?! La même chose que nous, peut-être ? On a eu ce devoir de Potion…ce matin ! »

- J'ai verr…fermé la porte…, râla le deuxième. Ce à quoi il accompagna d'un froncement de sourcils.

Il se redressa alors vivement, et tourna le dos à Harry, presque pudiquement, tout en cherchant sa chemise il fut amené à le regarder, une fois de plus. Et attendre… à attendre qu'il le dise enfin.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça… », murmura du bout des lèvres le Gryffondor, encore assis sur le matelas.

Ron secoua lentement la tête, il inspira profondément, les yeux clos.

« Nous ne l'avons jamais fait. », rétorqua-t-il froidement, affichant un sourire presque désenchanté, il pivota à nouveau, et se rhabilla en silence dans la faible clarté du soir naissant.

-

Des bruissements de vêtements semblaient accaparer leur mutisme de gêne…une gêne qu'un seul des deux ressentait. Le soleil disparut de la pièce peu à peu, le brun se remit debout, habillé de pied en cap, il marcha droit vers son meilleur ami qui se sentait à la fois idiot et frustré, le tapota dans le dos sans savoir quoi faire (ça a pas changé on dirait), avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Dean et Seamus, et que Ron, se précipitant à la dernière seconde en entendant les pas lourds des deux Gryffondors dans le couloir, porte sa main à sa bouche et s'exclame d'une voix guillerette :

« J'ai pas encore un peu de ton rouge à lèvres, là ? »

-

Le soleil était tombé.


	3. Chapter 3

RAR : Merci à tous ! Il me semble que cette fois-ci, le temps d'attente a été plus long, mais oui, je l'assume, je suis une grosse flemmarde. C'est vrai, il y a un tas de chose qui se sont passées et qui sont indépendantes de ma volonté, mais là, je suis une flemmarde, un point c'est tout. Je suis désolée, il faut que je le dise, ça aussi…(et en plus, il est mauvais ce chapitre - bon j'arrête.)

* * *

-

-

Lorsque Harry eut fini d'attacher sa cape, il avait regardé Ron le regarder. Il s'était longtemps débattu avec Dean qui le narguait en ricanant devant le spectacle du jeune homme entrain de tordre sa cravate, ensuite lui et Seamus étaient partis.

Tous, des élèves aux professeurs, s'étaient rendus compte comme le temps changeait vite, mais se gardaient bien d'en faire la remarque. Dans bien des cours, une obscurité presque entière les accompagnait, et même quand les escaliers dévalés laissaient place aux cachots sinistres, la lumière semblait s'éteindre, au moment où ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs glacés. La poussière tombait parfois en voile, suspendue au plafond et aux murs de pierres, parfois en fine pluie.

Ron enfonça son coude dans les côtes d'Harry, terrorisé, et le garçon à la cicatrice ronchonna et s'éloigna prestement de lui.

Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que d'avoir Potions ou d'arriver en retard à un cours ? Les deux.

Juste avant que celui-ci ne toque à la porte, Ron suspendit le geste de Harry et rota bien fort.

« Ben dis donc…j'ai eu de la chance tout à l'heure. », fit l'autre, presque effrayé. Puis son poing atteint le renforcement en acier de la porte et toqua trois fois. Personne ne leur dit d'entrer (oh), aussi ils se regardèrent en silence pendant trois bonnes secondes et décidèrent d'entrer à l'unisson.

-

La porte grinça sur ses gonds, comme ils s'y attendaient.

Le brun vit tout de suite Hermione, mais remarqua surtout qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Perplexe, il vérifia rapidement du coin de l'oeil si Ron n'avait pas la tête en pétards. …pas plus que d'habitude. Ce dernier, quant à lui, jetait des coups d'œil dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il ressemblait vaguement à un pervers lubrique. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, seulement, Harry comprit à son tour pourquoi il avait l'air aussi éberlué. Pas de Rogue à l'horizon.

Il remarqua soudain que tous les autres élèves étaient tellement affairés à la préparation d'une potion qu'ils ne s'en détournèrent que pour se rassurer que ce ne fût pas Rogue. Ron tentait péniblement de déchiffrer de loin ce que le professeur avait écrit au tableau, et Harry le poussa tout à coup, lui proposant dans le même temps qu'ils se rapprochent…Juste de quoi faire semblant d'être là depuis le début du cours.

« Où est-il ? », s'interrogea tout haut le Survivant, arrivé à hauteur de la jeune femme.

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire.

« Derrière toi. »

Harry laissa échapper un tout petit cri, et se retourna vivement.

Il était nez à nez avec Rogue.

« Ah… »

Le jeune homme ferma la bouche et recula. Ron, de son côté, s'était assis précipitamment en voyant arriver Rogue. Harry se demanda distraitement pourquoi lui ?

« Oui, Mr. Potter ? »

Severus décroisa les bras et les relaissa tomber le long de sa sombre robe de sorcier. Il inspirait une telle noirceur de lui que le dit Potter se contenta de reculer jusqu'à sa place et de s'asseoir sans avoir fait d'autres commentaire que « ah… ».

Aussi dès qu'il eut pris sa place, il ne s'attendait pas à revoir de sitôt la sale face de son professeur, et pourtant, il le suivit ! Attendant, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur son visage sinistre, que le jeune homme sorte ses affaires.

-

Harry, qui feignait de ne rien voir, jeta un coup d'œil discret aux alentours. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Pas plus que Ron et Hermione se disputant gentiment après que la jeune femme l'ait sermonné comme un enfant ayant trop chahuté. Il fit sortir pêle-mêle ses affaires, baguette magique serrée sous sa manche, la nervosité laissa ses traces, sorte d'humidité dérangeante qu'il sentait couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry pencha brusquement la tête. Severus Rogue venait de se courber, aussi subitement que pouvait le faire un sorcier de sa prestance. Une petite voix lui chuchota de ne pas répondre à sa provocation, alors même que la tête du Survivant palpitait doucement d'émoi, le trouble s'épanchait subrepticement dans ses veines, la fièvre s'attarda à son front. Et malgré lui, Harry l'écouta, il l'entendit débiter son lot d'horreurs habituelles.

« Je vois que l'on s'est fait coquet, Potter. »

Là, il perçut distinctement son infâme sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres d'amertume. Ce n'était pas possible! On n'entend pas un sourire…

-

Quelque chose toucha soudain son épaule. Obstinément, le jeune homme fixait de ses yeux clairs la surface plane du bureau qui lui sembla tout à coup fort intéressant…

« Je ne vous demanderais pas ce que vous avez fait durant les dix premières minutes de mon cours… »

-

A l'entendre, le brun devina aisément qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de vrai là-dedans. Surtout qu'en tant que principal acteur de ces fameuses dix minutes volées, il savait combien il lui ferait payer cher le prix de la vérité. Et que Rogue, lui…était un legilimens accompli.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'être impliqué plus qu'un vulgaire scroutt à pétard dans les cours débiles de Rogue qui, bizarrement, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Oclumancie, lui aurait peut-être bien servi à quelque chose…Plutôt que d'espérer vaguement qu'il lui lâche l'épaule…

Le garçon, sans grandes convictions, feignit de devoir se bouger pour ramasser son crayon tombé au sol dans l'agitation. Il fut tellement soulagé de ne rien sentir quand son dos reprit sa place qu'il soupira. De son côté, l'homme s'était faufilé entre les bancs comme une vilaine herbe qui repousse la pelouse tout autour (la référence de malade TT), et avait déjà rejoint l'estrade au bout de laquelle se trouvait le tableau, rempli de notes. Harry l'observait fiévreusement, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher des instructions. Il lui restait à peine cinq minutes. Et comme si tout ceci semblait trop doux que pour l'achever, Severus Rogue agita sa baguette magique sur la surface noire. La craie, d'une blancheur maladive, disparut. Et avec elle, toute chance pour Harry de passer à côté de la note T.

-

Alors, au hasard, il se mit à verser dans son chaudron bouillonnant les quelques ingrédients qu'il avait retenu. Comment se faisait-il que Ron ne panique pas ? Dans la foulée, le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de croiser son regard. Mais oui ! Hermione !

Je veux mourir, pensa-t-il en remuant le contenu de sa potion.

Du regard, le Gryffondor cherchait sa voisine. Pas d'Hermione ! Juste une Serpentarde imbue d'elle-même, et à sa gauche un nouvel élève venu du fin fond de la France. Là-bas, on ne devait certainement pas torturer les gens avec des matières telles que Potions ou…ou Potions. Néanmoins, tandis que, souplement, Harry versait des pattes de scarabées dans sa potion non identifiée, il perçut un mouvement, plusieurs tables plus loin. Ce qui lui aurait semblé plutôt curieux s'il ne s'agissait en fait d'Hermione, lui faisant signe en direction de Ron. Harry fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Le rouquin tenait entre ses doigts un flacon de cœurs d'araignées (ça existe ? on va dire que oui). Le brun compta trois doigts. Depuis que Ron sortait avec Hermione, il ne semblait pas seulement étrangement intelligent, il avait aussi des idées de génies ! Harry sourit, et compta trois fois le bruit apaisant des ingrédients tombant dans sa potion. Ceci fait, il remua une fois. Puis deux fois, et enfin trois, n'entendant plus, aux aguets, le mouvement d'Hermione qui le mettait de temps en temps en garde de cette façon.

-

Le nez au-dessus de sa popote, le jeune homme évalua rapidement la largeur des dégâts. Pas moyen de jeter un coup d'œil à celles des deux élèves à ses côtés histoire de comparer, puisque tous deux avaient terminés alors que Harry se demandait de quelle manière Rogue comptait l'achever cette fois-ci. Lorsque, imprudent, il posa ses yeux sur celui-ci, le jeune homme pencha subitement la tête sur la surface de son bureau, si bien et si vite qu'il se cogna le front.

Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder….

Harry regarda.

Personne. Son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine. A partir de ce moment, il se décida d'attendre que le temps de feu finisse, bras croisés, tournant délibérant son visage sur la texture orange-vert de sa…sa ?

« Mr. Potter… »

-

Harry sursauta brutalement. Inconsciemment, ses yeux se clorent, mais le jeune homme n'aurait rien eu à contempler…car l'homme ne se trouvait non pas face à lui, mais dans son dos. Se courbant pour le moins gracieusement, son visage dépassait, presque appuyé sur l'épaule de l'élève qui allait mourir dans les cinq prochaines secondes…

Severus Rogue afficha une mine désenchantée. Aux limites de la froideur, tenté par l'idée d'esquisser un sourire doucereux, il dit d'un ton suffisamment fort pour tout le monde l'entende…

« J'en déduis que cette infâme mixture est votre potion, Potter ? »

Quelque part, Harry perçut un faible « gnagna infâme gna mixture gnégna votre. » mais là où le professeur de potions se serait empressé de frapper de son manuel de Potions l'arrière crâne de Ron, Severus Rogue demeura au contraire imperturbable, attendant en silence, un silence plaisant que l'élève lui réponde.

Harry se retint aussitôt de pousser un soupir. Horrifié, et à la limite de commettre un meurtre, il murmura lentement :

« Oui, Monsieur. »

De fureur, ou alors d'un sentiment qui échappait totalement au garçon, l'homme lui saisit soudain l'épaule, la pressant si fort que le jeune homme se crispa afin de ne pas hurler.

« Si, au cours prochain, vous ne réussissez pas votre potion..., déclara –t-il d'un ton sans égal,

« Je vous assure que vous le regretterez toute votre vie durant. »

Puis il se pencha, s'approcha de trop près et dit quelque chose…

« Car je sais…je sais ce que vous avez fait, avant mon cours. »

Cette phrase parut arracher un sursaut de terreur au Gryffondor, en même temps qu'elle lui arrachait quelque chose d'infiniment intime…

-

Rogue fixait de ses yeux noirs la silhouette de Ron, au loin, qui, inconscient, discutait avec Dean, Seamus, et Hermione…Et qui comme tout le monde n'avait rien vu.

D'un geste ample, le jeune homme se dressa alors sur ses jambes, échappant à l'emprise des doigts du professeur de Potions qui balayèrent, au ralenti son front…De ses longs doigts, semant les cheveux, épars sur son front. Severus recula.

Quand le Gryffondor prit conscience que le cours était terminé, et que Hermione et Ron l'attendaient derrière les portes de bois noir, entrouvertes, lui et Rogue se regardèrent d'un même réflexe. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard, Harry ne s'en contentant pas seulement, mais l'observait plutôt, dans l'indifférence générale des élèves qui sortaient bruyamment, aux anges, dans une ambiance de fête. Il fourra sa cape sous son bras, attrapa son sac, l'homme le regardant toujours.

Il souriait, en réalité…

Cette expression n'avait rien d'une grimace, d'un rictus ou…de Rogue. Le temps se suspendit l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Harry s'approcha, une émotion pour ainsi dire indéfinissable qui mêlait ardemment haine et appréhension ancrée sur le visage.

-

« Essayez, pour voir. », murmura-t-il, enjoué.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer : Encore tout à J.K Rowling. C'est ma muse.

RAR

jenni944 : Merci, ça m'encourage :).

Ayodia : Ah…l'Allemand…C'est drôle, parce qu'on me le dit souvent. C'est un peu bizarre, même si à force j'ai plus trop le droit de me dire que c'est juste une coïncidence… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai les idées en désordre, et je suis effrayée par l'idée de choisir entre toutes ces idées. Alors je crois que je met plutôt ce qui me passe par la tête. Les phrases, les constructions complètement incompréhensibles,… Je ne veux pas attribuer toute la faute au manque d'expérience, surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois que les gens sont un peu perplexes (…un peu ? -.-) après avoir lu ce que j'ai écrit. C'est vrai, la construction de mes phrases est anarchique, et pas dans le bon sens. Je comprends les mots que j'emploie, mais je ne me relis presque pas. J'ai vu des fautes de frappe monstrueuses en lisant les chapitres…publiés. Je m'attarde beaucoup trop longtemps…alors qu'on peut faire plus simple, quand même… je me désespère un peu, mais je suis contente que tu m'aies dit franchement ce que tu pensais. Je n'ai pas pensé à tout cela, et ça m'a fait du bien, puis tu m'as fait rire aussi. Pour l'effort, je ne sais pas si les changements vont se voir tout de suite… merci !

NEPHERIA : Je m'apprêtais à ajouter ce chapitre quand j'ai vu ta review XD Merci beaucoup!

* * *

« Ça ne m'amuse plus! », s'écria Ron, se tenant debout au milieu de la salle commune.

Il s'adressait à un petit groupe de minuscules premières années, et si le rouge lui allait bien autrefois, ses yeux rougeoyant de colère n'avaient rien de particulièrement adorable…

Hermione, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres, se tenait non loin de lui, assise sur un canapé, alors que Ginny lui brossait méticuleusement les cheveux, son frère avait traversé la salle commune d'un pas vif. Dès cet instant, il s'avéra impossible pour la jeune fille de s'appliquer sérieusement à la tâche sans éclater de rire à chaque fois que Ron prenait la parole.

« A présent…Je veux savoir où sont mes sous-vêtements! N'oubliez pas que je suis préfète! »

- Préfet.

Ginny s'étouffa en riant. Hermione, qui s'était alors tue, lui tapa lentement dans le dos.

Perplexe, Harry levait les yeux de son devoir de temps à autre pour demander un renseignement à Hermione, ne s'empêchant pourtant de pouffer à la vue de cette autre facette de Ron…Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de stresser de toute son âme. Le prochain cours de Potions…c'était demain. Avec un peu de chance, Ron ferait exploser la salle commune dans un…disons, moment d'égarement de slip ? Ou mieux, Rogue s'étranglerait la nuit, dans son oreiller. Sans qu'on sache pourquoi et comment diable s'est-il tué tout seul plutôt que d'en faire profiter toute la Grande Salle…

Un gémissement vague lui apprit que le rouquin s'impatientait. Seulement, ce bruit, plus que tout autre chose fit rougir Harry qui dissimula momentanément sa gêne derrière son parchemin. Quelqu'un toussota soudain. C'était Hermione. Elle haussa un sourcil, affichant une mine sévère. L'avait-elle…vu ?

Elle lui accorda un petit sourire, cependant, et dit gentiment :

« Concentre-toi, Harry. »

- Mmh…mh. »

Il toussa, comme pour se donner une contenance et dissiper le malaise. Faisant front à l'âtre de la cheminée, Ron trifouillait maintenant dans les cendres, fébrilement, semblant même malade de ne pas avoir un caleçon sous la main. L'attention du Survivant ne se concentrait jamais sur la même phrase, tellement le corps du Gryffondor se rapprochait de lui à mesure qu'il s'énervait. Harry contint péniblement une pensée très bête et vira résolument son regard sur des ingrédients incroyablement longs à retenir. Des yeux de mouches. Mon dieu, Ron, ne braque pas ça vers moi! Il songea malgré lui à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, et redevint rouge. Si Ron finissait par s'asseoir sur ses genoux, il ne répondrait plus de rien…

Allez, Harry, pense à quelque chose qui tue…l'amour ?

Hum, Potions? Tiens, oui, ça marche. Automatiquement, ses pensées se braquèrent. Il avait intérêt à réussir cette fois-ci.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas moi… »

- Hey, Ron ! On a retrouvé tes…C'EST DES SLIPS, ÇA ?

Dean appuyait de sa main sur la tête d'un jeune homme qui faisait pourtant sa taille. Maigrichon, assez banal, il s'agissait du garçon que Harry avait catégorisé 'première année', juste avant de …faire des choses avec Ron. (ahah.) Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le jeune garçon s'éveilla de sa torpeur. Il tenait encore son parchemin représentant la pierre philosophale, et on aurait dit, de manière assez inconsciente. Il semblait lui-même ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait là. Harry, fronçant les sourcils, observait là scène sans se douter que la jeune fille à sa gauche l'avada kedavrisait du regard.

« Harry. Potions. »

Elle leva sa main devant les yeux du jeune homme, et posa carrément ses doigts contre ses lunettes. Plus efficace.

Le petit de première avait l'air pourtant très grand pour son âge. Il dépassait presque Seamus, si on y regardait bien. En tout cas, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était étranger. Son visage exprimait l'indifférence la plus totale, et à l'examiner attentivement, il faisait penser à un enfant un peu perdu. Comme ça, il n'aurait aucune peine à inspirer de la compassion, malgré ses yeux noirs qui lançaient des éclairs menaçants.

« J'aurais été traumatisé, à sa place… », murmura Ginny, qui hésitait vraiment à se mettre debout et frapper une bonne fois pour toute Ron entre les côtes, le regarder s'écrouler et manquer d'air.

Elle fit la moue, lâcha sa brosse à cheveux qui atterrit sur le sol en faisant un bruit léger.

L'air de rien, Ginny ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et dirigea son attention sur le garçon, cachant son inquiétude.

Même elle, songea sombrement Harry.

Le détail amusant à noter chez cette jeune fille, c'est qu'elle faisait toujours aux autres ce qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'on lui fasse. Par exemple, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait attaché soigneusement ses cheveux en une longue queue qui lui retombait gracieusement sur ses épaules. Tandis qu'elle imposait presque à Hermione un moment de…mais oui, de DETENTE ! Si Ron voyait ça, il prendrait une photo…enfin, il y a des chances qu'il s'en fiche, en fait.

Puisque Hermione avait laissé tomber sa main, le Survivant se prit à hausser ne serait-ce qu'une demi seconde les yeux sur l'étrange tableau qui le subjuguait.

Le jeune garçon, désespérément immobile, que Ron attaquait avec des mimiques aussi menaçantes qu'un gnome de jardin ressemblait énormément à son frère…Un Serpentard, français qui plus est, et qu'il se remémora avoir eu à ses côtés ces derniers jours en Potions, mais aussi aujourd'hui.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas trop. Enfin, ça c'est que Harry avait ouïe dire. Discuter avec un Serpentard n'était pas ce qu'il préférait faire entre autres occupations.

Et puis, surtout, son frère ne parlait pas très bien anglais, ce qui compliquait quelque peu les rares tentatives de fraternisation. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Brusquement, Ginny se leva. Elle arborait sa figure des jours de Potions.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Ron marcha droit vers le jeune Français qui s'était mis à parler très vite…en Japonais.

Même Hermione semblait se poser des questions. Son ami se mit en tête l'image d'une Hermione s'essayant au Japonais, et s'en mordit les lèvres.

La tension monta d'un cran, ce qui était déjà assez bizarre en temps normal au sein d'un groupe de Gryffondors. Quelle curieuse sensation…C'était l'arrivée d'un simple première année que personne pourtant ne connaissait qui avait créée tout cela.

L'ego de Ron, déjà au beau fixe, continuait de gonfler dès qu'il se sentait entouré. Et Harry redoutait l'explosion…

« Allez, tu peux tout me dire, minus. »

- Ron !

Ginny lui frappa la tête du plat de sa main.

- Hey ! Je t'ai pas sonné, toi !

- Ronald Weasley. Tu veux bouffer un rideau ?

Le jeune Français les observait d'un air indécis, puis Seamus le prit soudain à part, se baissa un peu et chuchota :

« Tu veux finir ta vie comme eux ? Alors rend-nous ces slips… »

Dean s'approchant, ils l'entourèrent comme deux rapaces, ricanant. Le Gryffondor recula et fouilla ses poches dans un geste de désespoir.

« Sinon, on peut toujours le dire à ton grand frère… »

- Ouais, le Serpy gentil…, l'appuya Dean.

Nerveux, le jeune garçon laissa retomber ses bras contre ses hanches. Il ouvrit la bouche, chancela sur ses deux jambes et sourcilla.

« Lui… », commença-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas mon grand frère. Je suis l'aîn… »

- Fichez-lui la paix, tonna une voix.

Les deux grands Gryffondors se retournèrent à l'unisson, ayant pour unique vision la baguette magique d'Hermione qui menaçait de leur rentrer dans le nez. Peut-être pas en même temps. Dean et Seamus se jetèrent un coup d'œil en coin, l'air de se dire « toi d'abord. » et brutalement, s'éloignèrent en courant, des petits cris de scroutt leur sortant de la bouche.

Harry secoua la tête en pouffant discrètement…ce qui n'échappa pas le moindre du monde à la jeune femme. Elle pivota soudain et le fixa de ses deux prunelles noires de colère.

« Ah, euh…d'accord. »

Aussitôt eut-il laissé échapper ces mots d'une toute petite voix qu'il colla son nez sur son parchemin.

À l'autre bout de la Salle Commune, Ginny avait provoqué son frère en duel, ce dernier s'étant baissé précipitamment en la regardant sortir lentement sa baguette, et avait rampé finalement derrière le canapé le plus proche. Tout est bien qui finissait bien.

Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête…aussi se mit-il debout et d'un au revoir jovial de la main, prit congé. Et comme il posait son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier de chêne, le jeune homme entendit Ron se dépêtrer des cordes ligotées autour de ses chevilles par la deuxième rouquine, et le suivre, sur ses pas.

Le Survivant soupira, appréhendant d'ores et déjà Dean, Neville et Seamus qui n'allaient pas tarder à remarquer que la Salle Commune se désemplissait au fur et à mesure de tous les élèves garçons. Sa main, dans un réflexe, partit en arrière et arrêta son ami, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au seuil du dortoir, il entendit clairement Neville s'enthousiasmer sur la vitesse à laquelle son mimbletoniatruc se reproduisait. À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, que Ron fixa Harry d'un air terrifié. Pitié. Pas une démo. Pas encore ?

Il planait encore une atmosphère lourde, électrique, et je ne sais pourquoi rare. Et quelques élèves cependant s'étaient lovés comme ils le pouvaient au coin du feu. Ron poussa soudain le battant de la porte, et s'immisça timidement à l'intérieur du dortoir. Tandis que Harry le suivait, referma et l'embrassa tout à coup. Du bout des lèvres, s'hissant à l'aide de la cravate rouge et or qu'il avait agrippé, et se retira lentement, doux mais insensible, il le dépassa enfin, le laissant là.

* * *

« Elle a fait quoi ? »

« Elle l'a…mangé. »

Ron plissait les yeux de dégoût. A sa droite, Ginny tentait en vain de contenir le contenu de sa bouche dans…sa bouche. Devant des filles et garçons médusés qui affichaient tour à tour le dégoût le plus total…et puis, soudainement, de la curiosité leur passait sur le visage. Harry, très loin du teint verdâtre de son ami, s'employait avec ferveur à foudroyer du regard chacune des ces personnes attroupées, mais… c'était pas évident de détourner l'attention d'une vingtaine d'élèves.

Hermione, en face de lui, reniflait d'un air suspicieux le bol.

« On dirait des haricots…gluants. »

Ron eut un drôle de mouvement.

Ginny s'en éloigna en bougeant du bassin sur le banc, centimètre par centimètre tout en le fixant, furieuse et curieusement dégoûtée par ses manières. Après tout ce temps ?

Malgré tout, la foule s'épaississait, des élèves d'autres maisons venant observer Ginny, la bouche toujours pleine.

« Ça a une odeur de camembert », hasarda Hermione, esquissant à peine une grimace.

« Ou…du poison. Enfin, c'est la même chose. », reprit-elle.

« Nattō. »

Harry soupira. Il aurait aimé que le Gryffondor, qui gesticulait assez dramatiquement, n'alerte tout Poudlard. Un Serpentard s'avança. Il ne regardait personne en particulier, baissant les yeux sur la surface de la table. Le Survivant n'eut même pas à poser les yeux sur lui, car d'après ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, le garçon les toisait. Celui-là n'aurait jamais besoin d'arborer son insigne de Serpentard…On le voyait arriver, et ce malgré que son regard s'arrêta seulement à la table, sûrement fixé sur le pot de haricots englués.

Détail étonnant, Ginny parvint à esquisser une moue polie, et à garder un air concentré alors qu'elle s'intéressait au nouveau venu. Ron hésitait sérieusement à taper un bon coup dans le dos de sa soeur. Mais les brûlures de son dernier sortilège étaient encore trop fraîches...

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, et d'un geste ample, se pencha, les mains appuyés sur la table et dit, d'une manière doucereuse:

« C'est…la première fois que tu en manges ? »

Harry frissonna. Si elle le pouvait, Ginny lui ferait très certainement ravaler son attitude. Toutefois elle ne cilla pas, le regardait…et calmement.

« Avale. », lui intima-t-il.

Le regard d'Harry balaya le sol, comme s'il s'agissait de poussières. Lentement, son cerveau enregistra le bruit horrible de la nourriture qui passa alors dans sa gorge, et les releva, à hauteur du garçon qui repartait.

« Attends. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le brun pivota brutalement. C'était Ron qui venait de parler. Il avait les joues écarlates.

Harry sût, à cet instant, qu'il venait d'assister à quelque chose de particulièrement obscène…

La rouquine avait quant à elle une méchante tendance à fixer le vide, et ses yeux se perdaient, au fil et à mesure qu'elle essayait de les ramener sur autre chose que ses mains moites.

La jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui, donc Hermione, balaya si rapidement l'expression qu'elle affichait jusque là, que son meilleur ami n'en vit rien, et regretta aussitôt d'avoir cherché plus honteux que lui.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, un instant plus tard.

« Ren. »

- Ren qui ?, grogna Ron.

- Ron, tu es d'un tact…, râla Hermione en se crispant.

« Ren, le petit frère… »

Le dit jeune homme sourit en disant cela, et s'en alla furtivement.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

RAR

Livia666 : Décousu, incompréhensible,…pensine ! On va bien s'entendre toi et moi…

Ah, ça me fait énormément plaisir que tu apprécies, merci : )

Flore Jade : Je ne veux pas me répéter, mais merci beaucoup !

Voilà que je deviens mélancolique quand je lis ça…vous allez me faire pleurer T.T Continuez !... (ah ah ah.)

* * *

oOo

Des ténèbres se mêlaient ci et là aux jolis coins d'ombres. Des chaudrons poussiéreux s'éparpillaient en ordre sur les étagères qu'un bout de clarté délimitait d'un brin de lumière rouge, bloquée encore par de longs rideaux de velours noirs, vieux , sales et fatigués.

Harry contemplait là l'étrange spectacle qui le surprenait de jour en jour…Un trop peu de beauté dans cette salle de classe ravagée par la seule présence de Severus Rogue.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme s'était paré. A sa droite trônait le trophée de Poudlard en personne. Hermione Granger. La jeune fille s'échevelait effectivement, depuis dix minutes à peine à lui expliquer un concept de mélange dont il n'avait cure.

Bien qu'il ait étudié…L'unique vue du professeur esquissant un coin de sourire lui suffisait à songer au suicide.

Mais le brun ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant, il avait d'ailleurs consciencieusement mémorisé chaque ingrédient de chaque potion au programme de cette année….

Non…il n'y avait rien de vrai là-dedans. Sinon, Hermione ne serait pas là.

Rogue s'avança parmi les rangées de bancs, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Il portait une tunique d'une incroyable élégance…Pour l'occasion, sans doute, pensa Harry, se retenant de se mordre les lèvres.

--

Il passa à côté de Ron, qui s'assoupissait, presque appuyé sur l'épaule de sa voisine. Il se releva soudain, sentant une désagréable présence dans son dos, et demanda à Lavande ce qu'elle faisait en lui baillant bruyamment dessus. Le professeur secoua la tête de gauche à droite et continua son chemin, jusqu'à l'estrade…Le mot « désespéré » devait sans aucun doute être la seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Severus Rogue n'inspirait pas que de la terreur…Il inspirait aussi une haine profonde à tous ses élèves et se plaisait à distiller en chacun d'eux un trouble qui pénétrait profondément la peau et leur brûlait les veines. Le sang de plusieurs d'entres ces élèves bouillonnait à cet instant. L'un d'eux, plus particulièrement. Et ce n'est pas tant le plaisir malsain que Rogue y prenait qui les dérangèrent alors…Mais le fait qu'il y parvienne aussi aisément.

La silhouette de l'homme se profila sur le tableau, il inspira soudain et sourit d'une manière tellement discrète que nul ne le remarqua. Severus ouvrit son Manuel avancé des Potions, bien qu'il connaisse son contenu en entier, il susurra d'une voix monotone :

« Page soixante. »

Harry feuilleta son manuel, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de murmurer, penché vers Hermione :

« C'est une blague… »

- Une vaste plaisanterie, répondit, comme en écho, la jeune fille.

Elle fixait de ses yeux ronds la double page qui vantait les mérites d'une potion bien peu connue de simples élèves. La potion de sommeil éternel.

« Monsieur… », osa Hermione, la main à peine levée « le ministère n'a-t-il pas classé cette potion Interdite ? »

Elle fit la moue.

- Je crois même qu'ils ont ajoutés une clause…, ajouta-t-elle d'un souffle.

Rogue la regarda longuement. Et presque doucement, parla dans le vide.

« Le ministère…Un Mangemort les a berné l'an passé, c'est que nos lois ne sont pas si bonnes. »

Le professeur devait faire référence à l'homme qui s'était fait passer pour le Ministre, en prenant d'abord la place de son assistant. Un nombre incroyable de dossiers importants avaient disparu en l'espace d'une semaine…

Il y eut comme un soupir de dédain. Cela n'intéressait personne.

--

Et personne ne réagit quand Rogue referma brusquement son livre, dans un claquement sec. Mis à part deux ou trois Serpentards parmi lesquels…Harry reconnut l'étrange Monsieur Ren. Il fermait les yeux. Au milieu se tenait un garçon. L'attention du Gryffondor se riva sur lui, déjà objet des leurs, parut-il surprendre. Il ne le reconnut pas. Ce Serpentard, pour autant qu'il soit beau, arborait un masque pâle, défait.

Livide, maladif, Drago Malefoy l'était déjà bien longtemps auparavant.

Mais au point d'en paraître surnaturel…S'il ne l'avait pas connu – malheureusement -, le brun aurait parié sans l'ombre d'un soupçon tout son argent que Drago n'était ni plus ni moins une créature échappée de la forêt.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation. Ou plutôt Hermione, qui le priait d'écouter les consignes de Rogue. Ce dernier, sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive, considéra gravement Malefoy qui le fixait aveuglément.

--

Le sommeil éternel…L'un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde magique, ce qui est en soi un exploit quand on connaît la légendaire sûreté du ministère, déclara le professeur de Potions en ricanant. Il en voulait un échantillon, sur son bureau, à la fin de l'heure.

Les pages ouvertes devant les yeux des vingtaines d'élèves ne contenaient rien. Et même, elles restèrent désespérément vierges lorsque Ron éternua sur les siennes.

Severus Rogue les observait sans les regarder, et cette fois-ci, ils crurent voir sa face cruelle afficher un sourire pleinement réjoui.

Parfois il se murmurait qu'il ne destinait ce genre de sourire qu'à de rares élus, mais généralement à l'époque, Fred ou George s'écriait quelque chose comme « Tu vois des élus où ? » ou encore « ils doivent être morts. Ça tombe sous le sens. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Elle semblait penser la même chose que lui. Ce genre de personne ne peut que décéder des suites d'une mort violente après un sourire pareil.

Juste une ligne… « La potion de Sommeil Eternel. » Inscrit en tout petit, collé à la bordure.

Tout autour, des élèves commençaient à agiter les pages, les tournant frénétiquement. Tout près de lui, Hermione demeurait calme, les yeux rivés sur les étendues vierges. Elle avait compris avant tout le monde que cela ne servirait à rien. Rogue se surpassait de jour en jour. Et il n'avait même pas eu à descendre de son estrade. Ce qui pourtant surprit le Survivant, ce fut de constater qu'une grande partie des Serpentards ne manifestait la moindre crainte…Les protestations s'étaient tues alors que l'homme levait lentement la main, l'enserrait posément dans son poing fermé et d'autant plus délicatement, plaquait tout contre sa bouche, toussant légèrement.

--

Harry hasarda un regard vers Malefoy. L'apercevant, le jeune homme le surprit en train de l'épier, et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Durant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, ils se dévisagèrent, et puis, faisant mine de rien, Drago reposa son attention quelque part, ailleurs au-dessus de la tête de Rogue.

Si Potions le terrifiait tant, ce n'était pas uniquement par peur du professeur…En fait, Severus Rogue avait plutôt le don de lui faire horreur. Parfois, il lui arrivait de s'imaginer face à une situation telle que celle-ci. Et Harry se demanda soudain si c'était bien légal.

On aurait cru que le temps avait prit la fuite, lâche, en empruntant la porte de la réserve.

En voulant jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, Harry perçut un faible mouvement. Hermione, d'un geste sûr, saisi le poignet du brun et le tordit en l'emmenant de force devant ses yeux foncés. Sa vue ne se troubla pas tandis qu'elle comptait rapidement les minutes restantes. Harry s'empêcha de grogner de douleur.

« Tu aurais pu me demander simplement l'heure… »

- C'est encore possible, murmura-t-elle, du bout des lèvres.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais le pensa très fort. Cette fille est une énigme.

« Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? », chuchota-t-il en plongeant presque la tête dans le chaudron de son amie qui le remplissait au fur et à mesure.

- Une potion de Sommeil Eternel.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Très sûrement, elle avait dit cela comme si elle allait lacer ses chaussures. Et Rogue qui l'observait…comme s'il allait lui pondre sa potion.

On racontait du sommeil éternel qu'une goutte suffisait à enfouir n'importe qui, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu, dans un coma profond, que cette unique goutte avait été servie il y a des siècles à des fins horribles. Parfois, elle se cachait dans la chair tendre d'une pomme… La volupté d'un baiser, et piquait la pointe d'un rouet.

Les moldues qui ne voulaient leur succomber, les nobles les empoisonnaient autrefois, et revenaient, souvent bien des années après, en se faisant passer pour leur « Prince ».

Ils apprirent très tôt comment s'en servir. Dès l'enfance, d'ordinaire. Légendaire, le beau prince se précipitant sur un cheval blanc…Qui n'avait pour seul dessein que s'approprier le cœur d'une femme, et lui insufflait lentement son venin. Car il n'existait qu'une personne au monde capable de réveiller la jeune moldue. Celui qui l'avait empoisonné.

--

Appuyé au banc, le jeune homme gardait sa colère lentement croître en sa poitrine. Il imaginait mal Hermione en prince, et en l'observant exécuter ses manœuvres, il se rendit compte que contrairement à lui, la jeune femme avait été certainement bercée d'illusions de ce genre jusqu'à ce quelle atteigne les onze ans fatidiques. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallut qu'elle ne reçoive jamais sa lettre…Au lieu de passer le plus clair de son temps à recouvrir d'un masque toutes les jolies choses qu'on lui avait apprise.

Il veillait attentivement à ses mouvements, cependant. Ses yeux émeraude bloqués dans sa direction, il ne bougeait, ne faillait pas d'un souffle, et souriait de temps en temps quand elle ralentissait la cadence. Elle l'impressionnait de jour en jour, malgré les remontrances qu'il s'était faites en ce qui concerne la manière de juger les filles…

Harry se voûtait, peu à peu, évitant les regards d'incompréhension qu'elle lui lançait.

« Tu ne fais pas d'effort pour m'aider. »

Le Gryffondor soupira discrètement. Elle le scrutait toujours de ce même œil critique qui la caractérisait tant. Puis, ouvrant encore la bouche pour protester, elle renonça.

« Bon…d'accord. Rapproche-toi, je vais te montrer. »

Harry illuminait de joie. Aussi, Hermione leva les mains devant son visage et chuchota :

« Mais arrête, ton bonheur m'aveugle ! »

Dans la panique générale, personne ne les vit, alors ils ne prirent pas garde, tout simplement.

--

Hermione semblait tellement concentrée, et à fois amusée qu'ils en auraient presque oublié Rogue. Ce qui ne déconcerta pas davantage Harry, ravi d'être aidé, il devait toutefois mettre sa présence à contribution en passant à la jeune femme différents mélanges, lesquels trouvaient place sous les doigts agiles de la brune comme les balles dans les mains d'un jongleur. A force, il ne se posait plus du tout de questions …quoique l'une d'entres elles subsistait toujours. Comment s'était-elle procurée la recette d'une potion connue seulement de quelques personnes au monde ?

Ses pensées, uniquement troublée par le ronronnement de la mixture qui bout, furent brutalement éparpillées par une voix cassante qui lui fit l'effet de l'explosion d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Harry sentit sa respiration se couper.

« Mr. Potter, je vous prierais de ne pas toucher votre voisine durant l'un de mes cours… »

Il ricana, pendant un temps qui sembla trop long. Des rires l'accompagnèrent.

Harry retira alors sa main, de la jambe de son amie.

« Et ce, bien que je ne comprenne pourquoi votre choix se porte sur Miss Granger. »

C'est à cet instant, que la jeune femme commença à perdre ses couleurs…Elle leva les yeux, visiblement vexée.

Et Harry devint écarlate. Rogue dégustait le moment, et de trois doigts posés sur sa joue froide, l'un disparaissant entre ses lèvres, laissait entrevoir ses dents, son sourire franc.

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry avait prononcé ces mots, parce qu'il prenait conscience qu'il l'avait certainement froissé. Plus encore, un sentiment effroyable le submergea et lui susurra qu'en effet, il avait touché la mauvaise personne.

Je l'ai à peine frôlé, se persuada-t-il, réflexion horrible qui se mua en un petit « non » doucereux quand Hermione lui répondit pourtant sérieusement :

« Ce n'est rien. »

Et elle esquissa un sourire, sur ce « non » si odieux, et murmura, encore une fois :

« Je t'assure. »

...


	6. Chapter 6

La RAR aux parenthèses.

Tin tin tin tiiin… me revoilà (tremblez). J'ai fini mes examens ! (enfin). Vous n'y croyiez plus ? ça tombe bien, moi non plus. En attendant je voudrais remercier toutes les jolies reviews que vous m'avez adressées (hi hi hi). Pour le moment, je suis sur une nouvelle histoire, ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que j'abandonne celle-ci, bien au contraire, puisque j'attends d'avoir avancé assez loin dans mes chapitres d'amour…afin de ne pas m'en désintéresser . De toutes façons, je n'en suis même pas à trois page, mais je peux d'ores et déjà dire pour les nombreux curieux (ouh que c'est drôle) que ça s'appellera « mourir avec toi », que ce n'est pas à l'eau de rose (enfin j'espère…tiens, cette phrase était sensée être barrée) et que ça parlera de…euh, de choses (si si je sais de quoi ça parle).

Bon bin, voilà.

* * *

oOo

-

Harry retint sa respiration, sous le coup de la colère, il goûtait au malaise qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

De différentes façons, il s'avéra que le cours de Potions ne se terminerait jamais.

Rogue, de sa place, avait gardé longtemps son regard fixé sur le groupe de Serpentards. Ceux-ci riaient. Le garçon à la cicatrice soupira, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il lui avait suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce à quoi le professeur s'adonnait…

Hermione, sa main…ce n'était qu'un geste innocent. Rogue rouvrit les yeux sur la silhouette de Harry. Pas un acte de débauche. Le garçon tressaillit.

Il l'avait fait exprès.

Le Gryffondor se rappela soudain. Un détail, si futile soit-il, au moment où Rogue avait affirmé savoir ce que Ron et Harry faisaient avant son cours…il lui avait lancé ce regard, au fond duquel il avait cru entrapercevoir une lueur pâle et maladive…

Harry ricana intérieurement. Il fallait être atteint pour penser que Rogue était jaloux.

« Je constate que vous gagnez en assurance, Potter. Si seulement vous réussissiez de temps à autre vos potions, cela en vaudrait largement la peine. »

Il haussa les sourcils. Son rictus disparut.

« N'est ce pas ? »

Les paupières closes du garçon s'ouvrirent sur un vif regard jeté à son amie…Il n'eut pas l'occasion de dévier son attention que…

« Oh, et je vous vois venir. Ne la touchez pas. »

Harry serra les dents, se contraignant à respirer calmement, à ne tomber dans ce petit jeu qui le mènerait loin…et ailleurs qu'ici.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. », murmura-t-il.

- Comprendre quoi ? Les Potions ? , aboya férocement Rogue.

- Non.

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il l'assassinerait, d'un simple de ces regards noirs, s'il le pouvait.

« Vous. »

Si seulement.

Severus Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux, détourna son regard du sien, juste une seconde, l'air décontenancé.

Harry comprenait à présent ce à quoi il devait se préparer. L'avertissement d'avant se répercutait en un lourd écho à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il ressentait un mélange d'effroi et de ravissement rageur qui lui remua les entrailles. Rien, d'autant plus, absolument rien dans le comportement de Hermione ne put l'encourager à ce moment. La tête baissée, semblant l'avoir abandonnée sur ses épaules, elle contemplait ses pieds, penaude. Le jeune homme ne sut pas tout de suite qu'elle forçait son corps et son esprit à subir le coup porté par Rogue dix minutes plus tôt.

Mais son attention, aussi peu envieux qu'il le demeurait de la reporter autre part que sur la tristesse de Hermione, finit par dévier sur la voix du professeur, qui tomba…

« Sortez, tous. »

-

Sa cicatrice le piqua d'une désagréable sensation, et se propagea dans ses lèvres figées par la surprise. L'envie de se lever le taraudait aussi. Le Gryffondor, comme électrocuté, vit passer devant lui la jeune fille, qui faisait bonne figure. Ron patientait près des doubles portes, et lui saisit tendrement la main lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur. Même si elle lui tournait le dos, Harry crut percevoir le sourire triste qui s'étendit alors d'une main lente sur ses lèvres pâles.

Ses doigts saisirent le rebord du banc, il se mit debout en s'aidant de son appui, attrapa son sac, n'accorda pas d'autre regard et marcha jusqu'au portes ouvertes, et rien de plus.

« Je vous ordonne de rester ici. »

De la fureur se mêlait harmonieusement à son timbre habituel.

Harry posa sa main sur le bois ébréché, et rien de plus. Car, à peine eut-il franchi le seuil, toutes émotions ensevelies au fin fond d'une mare boueuse, les portes se refermaient devant lui, brusquement. Elles claquèrent de toute leur force, et Harry, qui n'avait pas fait un pas, se retrouva nez à la porte. Ses yeux coulèrent sur la gravure fine qui l'ornait.

« Voyons votre potion, Potter. »

Il disait cela, s'approchant d'un pas solennel de l'endroit où le jeune homme avait pris place au début de l'heure. Il prit un flacon, d'une main experte, et le remplit rapidement.

-

Puis, de sa poche, sortit le tube de verre qu'Hermione avait laissé sur son large bureau de bois sombre.

Alors, Harry contempla là une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais assisté.

Severus Rogue leva la potion de la jeune fille devant ses yeux, fixant, comme si de rien n'était, Harry d'un regard perçant. La potion prit la couleur de ses yeux. Autrement dit, elle devint noire.

Ses yeux changèrent subitement d'expression. En fait, ils changèrent du tout au tout…

La couleur, noir jais de ses prunelles semblèrent l'envahir pleinement, Severus demeurant insensible et froid, ses yeux se remplissant de ce noir comme le sang imbibe un tissu.

Harry réfréna un sursaut. Seulement, son professeur secoua brutalement la tête, portant ses doigts à son front, il prit, se maîtrisant malgré tout la fiole de Harry et la souleva devant ses yeux de monstre.

Rien ne se passa. L'homme cligna des yeux, ces derniers s'ouvrirent avec un léger retard. Ils étaient redevenus étrangement normaux.

-

Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il paraissait pris de vertige, troublé par cette petite expérience.

Rogue finit par l'observer attentivement, à nouveau, et chuchota quelque chose de sourd et rauque. Harry ne comprit pas, et haussa un sourcil sans vraiment le vouloir. Rogue répéta.

« La potion de Sommeil Eternel prend la couleur de l'âme. »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Cela signifie que vous avez raté. »

Les yeux écarquillées, Harry dut reprendre rapidement maîtrise de lui. Il fallait qu'il cesse de le fixer de cette façon…non, que Rogue s'arrête. Il ne le lâchait plus, fronçant les sourcils un moment, et passant, l'espace d'un instant, son regard dans le sien, ressemblant, si proche de cet homme.

« Vous lui ressemblez tant. »

- De qui parlez vous donc ?, répliqua Rogue.

- Voldemort.

La froideur et l'indifférence coulèrent à grands flots sur le visage sombre de Severus.

« Je ne vous permet… »

- Je me fiche bien à présent…

- Taisez-vous.

Sur ce, le jeune homme perçut le sourire aux dents serrées du professeur de Potions.

« Taisez-vous », répéta Rogue.

Homme qui croyait le faire taire.

« C'est amusant… », susurra harry.

Il fit un pas en avant.

« Si ce n'est l'apparence, je sais ce que vous avez en commun avec Queudver. »

- Vous raterez votre année, Potter, le prévint l'homme.

Sa phrase se suspendit dans l'air tandis qu'il enfouissait sa main au fond de la poche de sa robe, et en sortait sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

Sur ces mots, Harry fit une moue d'enfant, qui convint à l'homme, qui le rassura d'une sensation de chaleur dans toute la poitrine, bizarrement, curieusement. C'est alors que Harry fit un pas en arrière, en apercevant le bout argenté de la baguette dirigée droit sur son visage.

« Je vais vous faire une deuxième cicatrice… »

D'un calme déconcertant, Severus fit tournoyer le bout de bois entre ses longs doigts et brutalement, dans un sursaut, un jet de lumière rouge jaillit d'entre sa main et percuta le jeune homme qui n'avait fait que reculer alors.

Il plaqua le plat de sa main contre son front, presque hésitant. Du sang dégoulinait de ses doigts pâles, et alla s'écraser en gouttes contre le sol de pierres, s'immisçant entre deux dalles comme s'il cherchait à s'en abreuver.

« M'auriez-vous manqué ? », fit Harry dans un éclat de rire, après qu'il eut essuyé sa main sur un pan de sa cape d'uniforme.

Un petit sourire sournois apparut au coin des lèvres de Severus Rogue.

« Oh, je ne crois pas… »

-

Le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas, et sa peau le brûlait terriblement à l'endroit où cet homme l'avait touché. Il passa le bout de son col contre la blessure. Elle ne saignait déjà plus, mais à la place, et ce même au travers du tissu, il pouvait sentir quelque chose. Surpris, le sentiment d'être idiot s'imposa une fois de plus et lui arracha une impression de douleur. Quand tout à coup, du bout de ses doigts, il dessina une forme. Une forme précise. Rogue ne souriait plus.

« Vous tuer Potter, ne m'avancera à rien. Je n'ai…fait que vous rapprocher un peu plus de vos semblables. »

Harry était révulsé. Il cria.

« Espèce de…de…. »

- Oui ?

Plongeant de sa main dans son sac qui pendait en bandoulière sur sa hanche, le jeune homme en dégagea une baguette magique, et hurla, avant même de viser, de réfléchir et de comprendre.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Harry regarda devant lui, et ne vit rien. Son sort fit pivoter légèrement le tableau, ce qui anima en lui une amertume sans nom. Alors une voix surgit de derrière son dos. Rogue le prit par le bras, et le coinça violemment, un frisson parcourant l'échine du garçon tandis que Rogue menaçait de lui briser les os. Le bruit de la baguette magique qui tomba retentit dans toute la salle.

« Vous être trop…beaucoup trop prévisible. », murmura-t-il tout près de son oreille.

Il fit « ah », et poursuivit, imperturbable, l'air de se rappeler un mot s'étant perdu sur le bout de sa langue.

« Vous m'avez agressé. Allez faire vos adieux à Dumbledore. »

Ses genoux fléchirent sous la torture, un craquement résonna faiblement et le jeune homme se convaincu que si le professeur de Potion était parvenu à lui froisser un muscle, ça, au moins, Harry ne l'avait pas volé.

-

Une petite voix, un ton sans pareil s'éveilla à ce qui lui restait de conscience. Se muant en cri, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pour se sourdre en lente plainte, se disputant au chagrin.

Harry s'abandonna soudain, se retrouvant subitement à genoux, et ce mouvement à lui seul fut encore plus douloureux que tout ce que Rogue lui avait fait enduré, car ce dernier ne lâcha pas son bras, jusqu'à ce que son élève tape de sa main libre au sol…Le bras, son os, craquait de plus belle. Il lui semblait que le bruit ne s'arrêterait plus jamais. Et ce son, déchiré entre tous qui lui sortait de la bouche.

Main dans la main.

Tout dans le visage de l'homme, paraissait lui dire, sur ce ton doucereux, qu'il finirait bien un jour par tirer sur son poignet et le relèverait sans mal. Ce dont Harry n'était pas capable. Severus fléchissait des genoux, comme pour l'accompagner jusqu'au sol.

« À genoux. »

L'élève avait levé les yeux. Il le vit aussitôt. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur à cette idée. Il l'entraîna brusquement. Plutôt que de tenter de se dérober, il le laissa renfermer de son emprise douloureuse sur son poignet et à ce moment-là, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Interdit, Rogue le demeura ainsi, si bien que le garçon tira, et que la main le lâcha enfin.

Severus ne souffrit d'aucune gêne et frotta immédiatement sa main sur son torse.

-

Haletant, le jeune garçon transpirait abondamment, écoutant le battement sourd lui brûler la poitrine, il n'osait hausser les yeux. La souffrance lui arrachait quasiment des larmes. Autre chose, aussi.

« Quel bon petit Auror. »

La phrase que prononça Severus se termina dans un souffle. Il respirait de lui une exaltation paisible. Harry détourna vite son regard de ce tableau pour le moins charmant dont il fait faisait pleinement partie.

« Pourquoi s'attarder à discuter avec le héros national, celui qui tombe dès qu'on le pousse, et qui pleure…qui pleure ! Ce même héros qui sait tout sur tout…vient-il de comprendre qu'il est renvoyé ? »

-


End file.
